Bladebreakers and the Ducky
by HimitsuHikari
Summary: My first fic. The title says it all! Hope you like it! IT'S FINISHED!
1. Tyson and the Rubber Ducky

Bladebreakers and the Ducky  
By: HH  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Author's Note's: Enjoy chappie one!  
~  
Chapter One  
Tyson and the Rubber Ducky  
~  
Tyson Kinomiya stepped into the bathroom of the hotel and started the  
bathwater. "I'm gonna take the first bath!" he shouted to his companions  
outside of the bathroom.  
~  
The "companions" being Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, and Hilary, they heard  
his shout and ignored it, as they each were "busy."  
Max was jumping on the bed, being hyper and happy as usual. Ray was  
watching television, or maybe just staring at it. Well, neway, Kai was  
sitting on the bed Max was jumping on, so, being Kai, he got irritated.  
Kenny was fixing up the team's beyblades, and Hilary was staring out the  
window at... nothing, I guess. Tyson, as we know, was taking a bath.  
~  
Tyson was in the tub with a mountain of bubbles surrounding him. "La  
da, da da!" he hummed, and if you ask me, it was kind of gay. Neway, as he  
was kind of laying there, a rubber ducky floated to him, on the surface of  
the water. "Why, hello, Mr. Ducky!" Tyson said. "Now go away!" he said  
and shoved it away.  
~  
"Wheee!!!" Max shouted, still jumping ever so happily on the bed that  
Kai was sitting on.  
Kai's eyebrow twitched.  
"Wheeeee!!!" Max shouted again.  
Kai snapped. He stood up, pulled the sheet off the bed, and sent Max  
flying.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Poor Max. He was on his back with his  
legs over his head.  
"What'cha trying to do?" Kai asked. "Twist yourself up for life?"  
How nice of Kai to be concerned.  
~  
But the ducky just floated back. "What'cha want?" Tyson asked,  
annoyed at the stupid rubber toy. "Join us," the duck said, or did it?  
"Join you? A DUCK?! Duck kind?! No," Tyson answered simply. Then, the  
duck attacked.  
~  
"Sooo bored," Ray said boredly.  
"Turn off the TV if you're just going to stare at it," Kenny said,  
and handed Ray his beyblade. "Waste of electricity."  
So, Ray turned off the TV and sat at the table to eat dinner.  
Problem was, no one had thought to buy any.  
~  
The evil duck lunged at Tyson's face, and struck his nose. "OWWIE!"  
Tyson yelled. "DUMB DUCK!" he shouted and threw it at the wall. "DIE!" he  
called to it. The duck did not die. It pretended to. Waiting for the  
next victim to enter the bathroom.  
With that, Tyson drained the water and stepped out of the tub. He  
walked out of the bathroom and told the next person to go in. Being Tyson,  
he forgot to mention the ducky. That evil, little animal.  
~  
Author's Notes: Read and review! Feel free to criticize me, as this is my  
first story. Just don't be tooooo harsh. 'Kay? Next chappie is Ray! 


	2. Ray and the Rubber Ducky

Bladebreakers and the the Ducky  
By: HH  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Author's Notes: Next up to face the ducky is Ray!  
~  
Chapter Two  
Ray and the Rubber Ducky  
~  
Ray Kon stood up from the dinner table with no dinner on it and  
walked into the bathroom. It was really foggy and humid inside. "Man, I  
should've gone first," he mumbled and started the water.  
~  
Now that Tyson was out of the bathroom, guesss what? He was hungry.  
Not surprised? Neither were they. "I'm hungry," he complained and sat at  
the table where Ray used to be sitting. The dinner table with no dinner on  
it. "Where's the food?!"  
Hilary decided to handle the situation. "We never bought any," she  
replied. "I guess we forgot."  
"FORGOT?!" To EAT?!" Tyson shouted. "FORGOT about FOOD?!"  
~  
Ray lay peacefully in the tub, relaxing. "Ahh..." Guess what  
happened next? You got it. A little yellow rubber ducky floated towards  
him. "Wha? I don't remember this," he said, and removed it from the water.  
"Probably Tyson's," he muttered and closed his eyes.  
~  
"Well, I guess," Hilary calmly replied to Tyson's outburst. "We were  
too caught up in what we were doing, I guess," she added.  
"Doesn't anyone want to eat?!" Tyson exclaimed, glancing at each  
person in the room.  
"Well, Ray seemed to want to, as he sat at the table with no food on  
it. But now he's in the tub, so I guess," Kenny explained, not looking up  
from fixing beyblades.  
~  
But the duck would not stay away. Before Ray knew it, it was back in  
the water again. "Whoa," Ray said. "Join us. Duck kind," it seemed to  
say, or so it seemed. "Whatever," Ray said and ignored it. The ducky  
would not be ignored.  
~  
"Well, then I'm going to go pick up some!" Tyson said and stormed out  
of the hotel room, muttering.  
"Now that he's out of our lives..." Kai said, and simply opened the  
mini fridge, which had Chinese takeout in it.  
"He could've just called room service," Max said, recovering from his  
"flying" incident. "He's not here to pig out on all of the food!"  
~  
The duck floated in circles around Ray, who got very irritated with  
it. "Stop it!" he commanded. Didya think the ducky would listen? I think  
not. So, Ray got out of the tub and drained the water, leaving the duck  
with no water to swim in. It stopped moving, but didn't die. Pretended  
to, once more. That evil toy.  
Ray didn't tell the others about the duck because he thought they  
might doubt his sanity, and think him crazy. Neway, he figured he had  
taken care of it, and that it was dead. He was wrong.  
~  
Author's Notes: Read and review! Didya like it? Tell me. Neway, next  
chappie is Kenny. 


	3. Kenny and the Rubber Ducky

Bladebreakers and the Ducky  
By: HH  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Author's Notes: Next victim is... Kenny!  
~  
Chapter Three  
Kenny and the Rubber Ducky  
~  
Kenny, a.k.a. Chief, was next to take a bath. Very tiring to fix  
beyblades, yes it was. So, he closed up Dizzi, his laptop, and trudged  
into the bathroom, where he started the water.  
~  
Now, let's see. Tyson was out picking up unneeded food, Max was  
eating, and so was Ray, Kai, and Hilary. Kenny was taking a bath. We knew  
that.  
Suddenly, the door slammed, and a wet Tyson walked in empty handed.  
"It's raining out there!" he exclaimed, twisting out his cap. Then, he  
spotted the food. "How... HEY! I went to about twenty restraunts that were  
closed and got soaked, while you guys were chowing down on take out that...  
you already HAD!"  
"Perfect summary, Tyson," Ray said, chewing.  
~  
You probably know what happened next to Kenny. Yes, that evil rubber  
animal, the ducky. It floated to him, as it was already inside the tub  
where Ray left it. "I haven't seen one of these since I was a little kid!"  
he said and picked it up. Bad idea.  
~  
As you might have guessed, when Tyson arrived, the food was gone in  
about a few minutes. Just kidding, maybe a bit longer than that. Neway,  
everyone else was annoyed and went back to doing something after the food  
disappeared.  
Ray continued to stare at the TV, Max was jumping on a bed again, Kai  
didn't care anymore, so he just sat on the couch instead. Tyson sat at the  
table full, and Hilary read a book. How nice.  
~  
The duck would not come off his hand. He thought about using his  
laptop to hack into the duck's technology computer inside it. Like it had  
one. Neway, he thought twice about being electrocuted, which was not  
pleasant. So, he didn't try to hack in with his electrical device, being  
the laptop. So, he got another idea.  
~  
Tyson burped, how nice. NOT!  
Hilary said,"Eew," and scooted away.  
~  
Kenny squeezed the duck, which it did not like. It stopped hanging  
from his hand and splashed into the water. Bye bye, Mr. Ducky. Or so he  
thought. Once more, the dumb, little, rubber ducky pretended to be dead.  
It floated on its back, if it does even have one, and away it floated,  
waiting for the next person to enter the tub.  
Kenny drained the water, left the duck in the tub, and decided not to  
tell the others about the duck incident. They might doubt his  
intelligence, as Ray had thought they might doubt his sanity, if he told  
them.  
~  
Author's Notes: You like? Please review, or I won't continue, or maybe I  
will neway... We'll see! Read and review! If you have ideas for the  
upcoming characters, let me know! See ya! 


	4. Hilary and the Rubber Ducky

Bladebreakers and the Ducky  
By: HH  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Author's Notes: Guess who! Next up is Hilary!  
~  
Chapter Four  
Hilary and the Rubber Ducky  
~  
Hilary put the book away and stood up from the carpet, which she  
finally noticed was not the cleanest place in the world. "Eew," she said  
again, as she walked into the bathroom, which was foggy like...uh...it  
would never be clear again. She started the water.  
~  
Okay! Update! Tyson is still sitting at the table, full. Max is  
still jumping on the bed, which is now squeaking...Neway, Ray was staring  
at the TV, but is was off. Kai was on the couch, and his head was tilted  
down, making it look like he was dozing off. Kenny was in a corner, typing  
madly away on Dizzi, trying to forget about the ducky. Hilary was taking a  
bath, aww, we knew that. You know what's going to happen to her.  
~  
Hilary was laying in the tub, twirling a strand of her hair. How  
girly. Neway, the duck floated over. It was desperate. "Join us," it  
said hurriedly. "Now."  
Hilary didn't notice it. Too busy being Hilary. The duck wanted her  
attention. Now. Uh oh.  
~  
Tyson trudged over to Kai and poked him, as he thought he was  
sleeping. Bad Tyson.  
Kai did not like it when Tyson poked him again. "What the HELL do  
you want?!" he shouted into Tyson's face.  
Tyson just walked away, smiling.  
Kai raised an eyebrow. What's up with him? He's acting unnaturally  
happy. That's creepy.  
Tyson instantly turned around and grinned freakishly at Kai. "I  
freaked Kai out!"  
~  
The ducky wanted Hilary's attention and it wanted it now. Sooo, it  
nudged her. No response. Harder. A flinch. But still no response. The  
ducky was angry. It rammed into her leg. Hard, did I mention that?  
"OWW!" Hilary screeched, and cursed lightly. Oh, I thought she was a good  
girl.  
~  
"SHUT UP!" Kai yelled and glared at Tyson, who skipped away and poked  
Kenny, who flinched and whispered,"I'll never tell."  
Tyson raised an eyebrow and walked away. "Always knew he would  
crack."  
~  
Hilary was mad. Really, really mad. Just as the duck started to  
say,"Join-" she punched it and squeezed it really hard. "I'll never EVER  
join a duck!" she yelled and held it under the water, thinking it would  
drown. It's not real, girl, it can't drown.  
Well, neway, she got out, threw the duck into the toilet, drained the  
water, and stomped out. She did not mention the duck because she was too  
mad about it. You go girl! Not.  
~  
Author's Notes: Next up is Kai!!!!!!!! This will be fun. We'll see what I  
can cook up for him. Read and review! LOVE AND HYPERNESS TO  
EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Kai and the Rubber Ducky

Bladebreakers and the Ducky  
By: HH  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
Author's Notes: Next up is everyone's fave blader, mister crabby, Kai!  
~  
Chapter Five  
Kai and the Rubber Ducky  
~  
Kai Hiwatari entered the evil bathroom and started the water to the  
tub. He looked in the toilet and saw a rubber ducky inside, and wondered  
how it got there. Not my problem, he thought, and left it there. It was  
going to become his problem.  
~  
Hilary was in a bad mood. You probably know why. She stomped around  
and sat in a different corner than the "cracked" Kenny.  
As we know, Tyson was poking everyone. That meant he was going to  
poke Hilary sometime. He did. Bad, bad Tyson. No, dead Tyson. It  
happened. Poke.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hilary screamed. Oh boy, dead Tyson.  
"DID...YOU...JUST...POKE...ME?!"  
"Yeah," Tyson said, and so the chase started.  
~  
As Kai was peacefully relaxing in the tub- oh, you know. The ducky.  
It jumped out of the toilet when he wasn't looking and into the water.  
Eew. From the toilet. Kai spotted it, remembered where it used to be, and  
freaked.  
Just kidding.  
~  
Oh boy. Hilary was madly chasing Tyson for poking her in a bad mood.  
Can I say she was cursing? Never knew there were so many in the English  
language. I will not list them here, for it might haunt you forever.  
Neway, Ray, Max, and even Kenny, stared like wide eyed maniacs. It  
would've been sooo cool if they all said,"OOH..." but they didn't. Sigh.  
Wait. CRASH.  
~  
Kai raised a disgusted eyebrow and picked up the duck. The duck had  
gotten too annoyed in one day to let this human get away. Kai bammed it  
hard on the head.  
"Join us," it managed to quack through a cracked beak.  
"I don't talk to toys," Kai said. Didn't that just count? He talked  
to it...  
~  
At the same time Tyson and Hilary knocked over a lamp, the bed Max  
was jumping on split in half. Oh great. Everyone stopped what they were  
doing and broke out in laughter at Max, who said,"Ow..." I wonder if they  
know how much that damage will cost...  
~  
"I don't care what you just said," Kai said. "Whatever, dumb duck."  
The duck was mad, oh so mad. As it was about to lunge at Kai, Kai  
held it down with his foot, like stepping on it. GO KAI!!! Kai got out,  
still on the duck, and stomped on it one more time before leaving the  
bathroom and the injured duck. I mean squished duck. Kai didn't tell the  
others about the duck because he had too much pride to admit he talked to a  
rubber bath toy.  
"Next," he said to the laughing maniacs in the main room.  
~  
Author's Notes: Read and review! Speaking of reviewers, I would like to  
thank Sirius Black Here for her ideasand great reviews. My own ficfan!  
Wow... I would've used your pocket knife idea, but I couldn't think of a  
way to continue it. Next chappie is the second to last one. My man, Max,  
is up next! 


	6. Max and the Rubber Ducky

Bladebreakers and the Ducky  
By: HH  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
Author's Notes: Second to last chappie! Max is up!  
~  
Chapter Six  
Max and the Rubber Ducky  
~  
Max Mizuhara walked happily into the bathroom, away from all the  
maniacs that were laughing at him. He had an aching pain in his head, but  
tried to forget about it as he started the water.  
~  
Okee...I mean okay. Now that everyone has stopped laughing, they are  
staring in horror at the horrible mess of destruction that has happened. A  
broken lamp, scattered glass, and a split in half bed. Oh boy. Oh  
brother. Bring out the brooms.  
"Bring out the brooms," Kenny the copycat said, and put on a yellow  
apron and yellow gloves. He started to clean up, but stops when he sees  
everyone just looking at him. "I said, BRING OUT THE BROOMS!" he shouted.  
Everyone scattered immediately, searching for brooms. Isn't everyone  
grumpy today? Too bad. I say happy is the way to go!  
~  
The ducky knew that Max was the last person to take a bath, so it was  
desperate. But it couldn't move. Too injured from Kai, who bammed and  
squished it. YAY! Neways, it hurriedly quacked, "Join us. Duck kind."  
Max looked down.  
~  
Oh so HILARIOUS! Now everyone is everywhere, sweeping and cleaning.  
But the thing is that they're all wearing aprons, bandanas, gloves, that  
kind of thing. We already know that Kenny is dressed in yellow cleaning  
clothes. Hilary is on purple, the royal color. Ray is in blue, and Tyson  
in red. But the most hilarious thing was that Kai was dressed in...dun dun  
duuun...PINK!  
A pink frilly apron with matching pink gloves, bandana, and  
everything. He glared at Tyson, who was laughing his butt off. "DIE!"  
~  
"Ooh, a ducky toy!" he squealed. "Will you be my friend?" he grinned  
really big at the desperate duck and pulled something out from his pocket  
on the counter. "I have candy, Mr. Ducky!" he said, and shoved it down the  
duck's throat, and if it was real, he would've killed it...  
Neways, the duck couldn't breathe with candy lodged in its throat, so  
it gave one final quack and never moved again. Could a toy duck had  
breathed, neways? Hmmm...  
~  
Kai was now ripping off the pink items and was throwing them at  
Tyson, whom he was now chasing and trying to kill.  
Yeah, but since this is not a tragedy fic, no one will die. Ray,  
Kenny, and Hilary become peacemakers. Oh well.  
~  
Max picked up the duck and looked at it all teary-eyed. "Oopsies,"  
he said, and drained the water. "Oh well," he said and grinned again. He  
walked intot he main room and displayed the duck to all to see. "Is this  
anyone's?" he asked, holding it up.  
Tyson squeaked. Ray almost choked. Kenny had an asthma attack.  
Hilary balled up her fists. Kai sighed, and Max smiled. See next chappie!  
~  
Author's Notes: Next chappie is the last, and final chapter of  
Bladebreakers and the Ducky! Read and review! 


	7. The Bladebreakers and the Rubber Ducky

Bladebreakers and the Ducky  
By: HH  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
Author's Notes: Last chapter! Switching writing modes. I'm SOOO sad!!!  
~  
Chapter Seven  
The Bladebreakers and the Rubber Ducky  
~  
Kenny: *wheezing* That duck *wheeze* tried to *wheeze* eat my hand!  
Tyson: It tried to make me join their race and become a duck human. *nods  
knowingly*  
Hilary: I HATE IT AND I'M GLAD IT'S DEAD!  
All: *stare and sweat a bit*  
Max: Well, it's gone now. I fed it candy and forgot it couldn't chew.  
Ray: The simplest solutions always work the best...*sighs*  
Kai: ...  
Tyson: Kai? Did YOU talk to the duck?  
Kai: No.  
Tyson: But you took a bath...  
Kai: I don't talk to toys.  
Tyson: Yes, you did.  
Kai: Did not.  
Tyson: Did too.  
Kai: Did not.  
Tyson: Did too.  
Kai: *eyebrow twitches* DID NOT!  
Tyson: DID TOO!  
Kai: Shut up, pig. Did not.  
Tyson: *copying Kai* Shut up pig. Did not.  
Kai: *anime vein popping out* WHY YOU, TYSON! YOU ARE SOO DEAD! *chases  
Tyson*  
Hilary: Oh my.  
Kenny: *wheeze*  
Ray: Ready, Max?  
Max: Yep.  
Both: STOP IT!  
Max: You're acting like kids.  
Tyson: I AM A KID!  
Kai: Buzz off.  
Max: Bzzzzzzzzzz! *buzzing* Bzzzzzz! *kind of flys away- buzzing off*  
Ray: He didn't mean literally...  
Hilary: How disturbing.  
Ray: What?  
Hilary: Max.  
Ray: How?  
Hilary: He's a bee.  
Kenny: Duh! *wheeze*  
Max: Bzzz. Unbuzz. Hello!  
Tyson: That's so weird...  
Max: Me?  
Tyson: Well, you were a bee, dude.  
Max: Did you just call me a beedude?  
Tyson: No, I said-  
Max: Well, as Kai would say... BUZZ OFF!!!  
Tyson: Bzzzz. *kind of buzzes away*  
Hilary: Oh my.  
Ray: It's deja vu of the bees.  
~  
And so, after the Bladebreakers remembered the deceased rubber ducky  
that started all of the commotion, they went outside and buried it.  
Unfortunately, a few days later, a dog dug it up and ate it. Neways, no  
one has to tell them that, do they? I think not.  
Back in the hotel room, when the maid came in and saw the not-cleaned-  
up-fully destruction mess, the owner of the hotel came in and stepped on a  
piece of glass. Bad thing, bad thing. The Bladebreakers were kicked out  
of the hotel and fortunately the owner did nof press charges or sue.  
THE END!  
~  
Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I if you review, I'll  
think about writing a sequel! This had to end sometime, but if you want  
more of my humorous side, review, and I might write another humor story, or  
something. LOVE, PEACE, AND HYPERNESS TO EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE! Bye! 


End file.
